Crushed
by Itachi Baby
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is heart broken. Her one true love Gaara has just gotten engaged to Hinata. She seeks salvation in alcohol, then one night in her intoxication she meets Kakashi. Now what happens the morning after? [[No, I dod not go into detail with sex!]]


Hey guys! Itachi Baby here. I felt like a KakaIno fanfic so I have been working on this for a little while. I hope you all enjoy it!! Also, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Kakashi would be with Ino and Sasuke would be belly dancing.

* * *

A blond haired girl sat in her bedroom. Bored, lonely, and depressed. She had just gotten off of a mission to Suna and was currently sulking. Gaara, the guy she had managed to get a crush on when he became Kazekage was getting married. And to Hinata none the less!! Hinata, the little Hyuuga baby who got owned by Neji in the chunnin exam!! This was horrible, it felt like someone was ripping out her heart and smashing it to pieces.

How had Ino got in this predicament you might ask? Well that was sure easy. It was early last November, it was a cold, rainy, cloudy day. Ino was walking to the Hokage's office to bring in some stupid reports or something like that when she saw him. Standing on the ledge of the building Ino was going into stood a boy, no not boy anymore actually, a man. His hair was the brightest shade of red and his eyes were the color of the sea. He wore a long white robe, most likely made of the finest silk, and at his side lay a gourd. Thats when it hit her, this man was Gaara. The guy who almost destroyed her village. She should have hated him, she should have not trust him at, but sadly she did.

For the three months he had been their she had not spoken a word to him. She was to afraid to speak to him, instead she followed him around like a duckling. Constantly watching him, she had become a stalker. She watched him smile at little children as they played, she watched him enter shops, she watched him do everything. And on the last day of his leaving, she finally said goodbye. It was perfect, she walked right up to him and said in these exact words "G-Goo-Good b-bye Ga-Gaa-Gaara Sa-Sama" Instead of being freaked out he just smiled at her. "Good-bye Ino Chan" He said sweetly then ruffled her hair and walked away. It was perfect, like a scene from a movie.

For seven months she wished to see him again. She constantly tried to get missions to Suna to see her beloved. Every time she did the exact same thing would happen but only when it did she felt more confident that he liked her. Each month, each week, each second of her life she thought about seeing him again. Thats when the most horrible thing in the world happened, on her last mission to Suna she saw her. Hinata Hyuuga, holding Gaara's hand, smiling happily, a diamond ring on her finger. The two were engaged. And on Ino's leaving there was no good bye, there was no smile or ruffling of hair, and their was no joy in her eyes. She was all alone and that killed her.

Now Ino sat on her bed trying not to cry her eyes out. She could call Sakura or Tenten to help her but they would be no help. They would try to say something like, 'He led you on' or 'That guys no good, he wasn't worth it!' but Ino knew that wasn't true. He didn't lead her on, she just took it the wrong way. He was a good guy, he was nice, strong, and powerful and he damn right **WAS** worth it. Her heart had been broken, she was broken.

First Sasuke and now Gaara. It seemed like men just hated her, she could never seem to find happiness. She wondered if she would end up like her Aunt Nina, old, alone, and bitter. Ino didn't want to be like that. She didn't want to be some haggard, cruel, ugly woman who's beauty had faded from heartbreak. Ino would rather die then have that happen. She would rather get a knife and plunge it into her heart then become like that!! She would rather take her own life.

The young girl crawled over to her night stand and grabbed the medicine bottle that had served as her salvation for the past year. Taking two pink pills out of the bottle she popped them into her mouth and drank a cup a water, then drifted off into a deep sleep. A sleep she wished she would never awake from. Never.

* * *

A pink haired girl lay on the floor of her best friend's apartment. The light purple carpeting was soft and seemed more like a huge giant fluffy pillow then flooring. She loved this apartment. If it weren't for the fact that it already had an owner Sakura would get it. The cream colored walls, the light purple carpeting, the large ceilings, Ino really did know how to decorate. From the amazing furniture chosen by the blonde ninja two the simplest thing, like the coasters. They had such intricate detail that matched the small home so well. It was surprising how Ino managed it.

Sakura stared at the television screen, waiting for her friend to awaken from her deep slumber. Sakura didn't dare wake Ino. That was never smart. You see Ino was NOT a morning person at all. In fact, she would be more likely to throw a kunai at you then to wake up happy. Unlike her pink haired best friend Ino did not have a comfy mattress. Very unpleasant, very unpleasant indeed. The pink haired Kunoichi grabbed the remote and turned on her favorite show, Oprah. Today a teen-aged drug addict and her prostitute mother would be on. Exiting. This shit was addicting!

* * *

About half an hour later the blonde girl awoke from her deep, drug induced, slumber to see her best friend screaming at the television while throwing popcorn at what looked to be a very, very, very creepy Marilyn Manson wannabe. Oh, so creepy. So creepy indeed. It seemed for the time being the blond had forgotten her heartbreak. It most likely was because of the drowsy, half asleep, bored feeling that enveloped her body after awaking.

The blonde began her morning ritual of cooking breakfast for the two girls. They did this all the time so it wasn't very unusual for Sakura to be yelling at the screen and throwing popcorn at it. It was really sort of funny actually. It is not every day that the average person gets to see a pink haired girl throwing things at a television, all Ino could say was blame Oprah when someone asked about Sakura's violent temper. Damn that woman...Damn her to hell. The blonde began preparing the usual meal of eggs, bacon, and French toast and the two ate happily, smiling, then Sakura left leaving Ino all alone.

Being alone gave Ino the time to think about the day before. About Gaara, about his new wife, and about her pathetic life. And before she knew it she was sobbing while running to the local bar to drink her pain away with a whiskey bottle. She just wanted to escape this pain. This heartbreak, the longing feeling that she had experienced so many times before. She was alone. All alone. There was nothing left. Nothing.

She ran into the tavern that smelt of alcohol, cigarettes, and of course the ever so disgusting stench of cheap perfume that was worn by the local town whores. The puke green walls and dark wood floors created a certain atmosphere. The local bar was truly a sight to behold seeing as it was frequently visited by the current Hokage, Tsunade. Although the fellow blonde woman was nowhere to be seen today, most likely she was piled underneath paperwork. Ino sat at the bar stool and ordered up several shoots of whiskey. Flashing her ID the young woman received her alcohol with no problem.

Shot after shot she slowly drifted off into a happy little wonderland. Nothing got to her in this little world. She liked it very much. Very much indeed. Her mind was barely sober, although she could still slightly function. Not very ell of course, that was for sure. All those rounds of shots an nobody could function well! And if they could that would be pretty strange...strange indeed.

* * *

The young woman didn't even notice the man beside her. The one whom she had met many times before, the famed Hatake Kakashi of Konoha. Perverted book in one hand and drink in the other the now 32 year old man was enjoying life. He had almost every woman in konoha. [[including his former student Sakura, it was a party. Don't ask It seemed as if he was the number one player of this town. In all truth he was, well next to Shikamaru of course. The guy was like crack, he was addicting!

The silver haired man glance at the young girl. Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, a light purple t-shirt with the words "Lovely" printed on it in huge orange letters, and dark jeans. She seemed familiar. Although nothing really came to mind. She was cute though, very pretty. He watched her as she drunk herself into a heavy intoxication. Then he watched as the bartender refused her anymore alcohol and threw her out of the bar. And then he watched as he took her to his home, watched her undress, and then proceeded to have sex with her. All the while keeping his mask on. And he never even learned her name until the morning after...oh what a morning that was.


End file.
